


Tell me something I don't know

by Runewitch (Kestrelwinter)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Lesbian Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, diapers (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrelwinter/pseuds/Runewitch
Summary: In which Laura learns something new about her girlfriend and Carmilla forgets to delete her search history. Very ageplay, very lesbian, diapers are mentioned and if this turns into more than a oneshot, will be prominent.You've been warned, but also if you like non-abdl ageplay, this might still be up your alley?





	1. Chapter 1

Laura paced. She had been doing it for a while now, carving circles around her desk in socked feet, wearing out the rug.

It was her fault, she reasoned. She shouldn't have looked. She was more curious than any cat should be, and it was gonna be the death of her. Well, no,hat was wrong.Carmilla should have cleared her internet history.

One year after her Mother, after ancient fish gods and undead ex-lovers, post vamping and her ex, a full year postgrad, they still had each other. Laura had started teaching and Carmilla had the odd music gig and coffee shop combo. After everything and everyone, the two women could rely on one another for anything. They’d learned what it mean to trust someone, and how to trust each other.

Normally, anyway.

She shouldn't have looked. She really shouldn't have looked. No, this was not her fault. It should have come up before. Kinks weren't unusual; Carmilla should have mentioned this in post sex afterglow, or one of their up too late drunken nights. Maybe even casually over a bad horror movie and popcorn. 

“Oh hey, Laura, so about the things we do in bed…” something off the cuff like that would’ve been alright.

But no, classic Carm. Just leave it out for Laura to find instead of dealing with things like an adult.

Her faced flushed, suddenly heated. Topical, go figure.

It took Laura misspelling “arbitration” to find a four letter acronym, to find pictures, to find a story. Her journalistic instincts warred with her brain screaming “Hey maybe stop?” a million times, then suddenly she’d been up half the night looking at pictures of women , all wearing adult diapers and often not much else. Sometimes they were positioned in sexually compromising positions, sometimes they were intentionally babyish. Sometimes they were both. 

First there was the shock, which seemed a good typical first response, and suddenly she was really glad that Carmilla was late coming home that night. Then there was denial, twenty minutes spent in a depressive lull. She chuckled, what a weird reason to experience stages of grief.

Well, no, she chastised herself. She was being dramatic. Eithe rone of two things was going on: she’d made a huge mistake, or her girlfriend had a kink she hadn’t mentioned. Not that big a deal, right? Laura was a little surprised to realize it was less about the nature of the kink and more about why Carmilla hid it from her in the first place. Then the anxiety set in.

Did her girlfriend think she somehow wouldn’t love her if she knew that she had a baby blanket or stash of diapers somewhere suspiciously in her size? Maybe it was an image thing, big scary Carmilla dressed like a toddler would be too much of a clash for Laura to handle?

That image alone made her giggle a little. Ok, maybe this wasn’t insurmountable.

Laura chewed at her thumb, sparing another glance at the clock. She didn't even know they made pacifiers that big. She wondered what they would look like in Carmilla’s mouth....

Nope. Nope. Not going down that rabbit hole. Not thinking about that one time that her stupid sexy not-vampire girlfriend sucked her thumb while she…

Laura slapped her cheeks, banishing the memory. It was only one time, and only for a few seconds.

3AM? She’s late, even for her.

At this point, she was honestly getting a little worried. Maybe this was on purpose. Carmilla gave the rest of the world the impression that she did not give a single fuck about anything, but Laura had known her long enough to see a different story. Carmilla loved her, and sometimes did stupid, inexplicable things for that love.

Maybe Carmilla was embarrassed to tell her. Maybe she wanted Laura to find that particular search and be confused enough to ask her about it? Maybe she just hated the rug that Laura was a definitely wearing a groove in..

Her stomach knotted. This was unfair. She was dreading having this conversation and she wasn’t even at fault. 

\--

Hours later, she heard the key in the door and jolted upright, from her uncomfortable half doze . She frantically wiped drool off her face as Carmilla dragged herself in, looking exhausted. Late night shifts were a lot harder when one was no longer a literal creature of the night. Her face still cracked a smile at her half awake girlfriend, curled up on on one of their living room chairs.

“Hey cupcake. It's awful late for you to be out of bed, isn’t it?” Carmilla asked, sauntering over to her sleepy lover, and kissing the top of her head gingerly.

“I was just… doing some late night research!” she blurted out, and then stopped.

 

Carmilla noticed her abrupt pause.

“What kind of research…” she asked, slowly taking a lock of her long hair in one hand, fidgeting with it.

Laura decided to bite the bullet.

“I found your search history”

“You...what?”

That did it.

Carmilla fled. Laura followed her footsteps down the hall, up the stairs, through the threshold of their room.

“Carm! It’s ok! It was totally an accident!” Laura called after her, following as quickly as she could. She was too late, the door slammed behind her girlfriend and suddenly she stood in the hallway in front of her own bedroom, staring at her bedroom door. This was too much for too early in the morning.

But Laura Hollis was nothing if not stubborn. So she sank down and waited.

\--

Sometime later, not realizing that she’d fallen asleep,Laura was awoken by the sound of muffled sobbing. 

Her phone told her she’d been out an hour. Whatever happened, the two girls were in serious need of sleep.

Enough was enough. If Carmilla was going to act like a bratty child, then Laura would take initiative and treat her like one. Be the adult, or parent, or whatever.

“Carm?” she asked, knocking softly on the door.

“Go away.” came the husky response, voice cracked from crying.

“I want to talk.”

“No. go away. My life is ruined.”

Her heart softened a little. Such a dramatic statement from the girl she loved. Any frustration she had about their current situation melted away. Laura noticed that her lover’s voice was a higher pitch than normal. Maybe it was like she read during her frenetic search; how littles dropped into their younger age headspace without meaning to. Or maybe it was just the lack of sleep?.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to try something a little different than she’d tried before. Carmilla was always the one who took the lead, who’d grab Laura’s hand and drag her through whatever absurd thing life threw their way these days, maybe she could return the favor and take charge this time.

“Sweetie, your life isn’t ruined.” she replied in her most “motherly” voice, whatever that was supposed to be.

A brief pause.

“It is,” Carmilla whined, drawing out words around what she assumed was her thumb, with a hint of a lisp that Laura had never heard before. “Do you hate me?”

“What? No! Of course I don’t hate you, Carm. I could never hate you. I’m coming in and we’re talking about this now.”

“Wait don’t-”

Laura swung the door open to find her girlfriend pantsless, in a Hello Kitty tanktop, cuddling her giant stuffed panther, Mads. A stuffed animal she had always claimed was just a gift, a gift she didn’t like.

“Laura, I can explain!” Carmilla started.

Laura decided she’d had enough. She marched up to their bed, each foot pounding the floor. Carmilla flinched as Laura threw her arms around her lover, tackled her to the bed, and peppered her with kisses.

Carmilla was stunned for a moment, then giggled around her tears, as the tiny girl overpowered her.

After a minute, the two lay together breathless. Laura wrapped her arm around Carmilla and smoothed her thumb under each of Carmilla’s eyes, wiping away her tears. “I think I’ve got the gist of it, baby.”

Carmilla flushed. Hopefully at the new nickname. Hopefully a good blush.“You know you could've told me, right?”

Carmilla grumbled something around her thumb as she sucked it softly.

“What was that, cutie pie?” Laura asked.

“Love you” Carmilla whispered, and Laura kissed her neck in response.

“I love you too, kitten. We’re gonna have to talk in the morning, but right now, I think we’re both too tired.”

Carmilla nodded and wriggled closer, eyes drooping as she tried to fit both herself and her giant plush toy in Laura’s arms, flipping over to face her girlfriend. Laura chuckled a little, earling a smile from her girlfriend around her thumb, now firmly planted between her lips, feeling her own eyelids getting heavy before they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So about last night...
> 
> Also thank you all so much for the kudos, comments, and reads. This is probably the last chapter before diapers get involved more actively in the plot, so..heads up?

Carmilla awoke to the faint sound of humming from another room. Opening her eyes, she rubbed her face with the hand not wrapped around her giant stuffed jaguar. She’d drooled in her sleep and could already tell her hair was a mess. Definitely not a normal night. Getting her bearings, Carmilla stretched out and felt the empty bed by her sideand found it still warm.

Laura had stayed. Carmilla had told Laura everything, she’d finally let herself be little in her girlfriend’s presence, and she hadn’t been rejected. At least, it didn’t seem like it.

She took a deep breath, stared up at the ceiling a last moment and resolved to get up.

The adorable humming of her tiny girlfriend was complemented by the sizzling of bacon from their shared kitchen and the smell of coffee being made. Carmilla traded her Hello Kitty tank top and slightly absorbent panties (she’d explain that to Laura later, she promised herself) for an old band t-shirt and black lace underwear. 

“So you brought Mads to breakfast then?” Laura asked her, spatula in hand and a soft smile on her face. Carmilla found that she could only nod sheepishly instead of answering, and buried herself in the stuffed cat, her cheeks burning. 

“I guess we’ve got a lot to talk about…” Laura began. Carmilla tensed behind the stuffed animal

“Breakfast first though.” Laura added cheerily.

Carmilla looked up into the eyes of her girlfriend, hoping that she wasn’t angry with her, and she was met with only the gentle warmth that was Laura, as she pecked a kiss on Carmilla’s nose, and gestured at the empty chair at their kitchen table.

“I made coffee,” she said, nodding at the steaming cup in Carmilla’s breakfast spot.

Laura hummed while she cooked, and soon enough, eggs and bacon accompanied the coffee . Carmilla watched fondly as she sipped her coffee and blinked at the morning sunlight. Or was it afternoon? The clock above the stove said 2pm, she’d apparently been out a while.

They ate in relative silence, both relishing the food as a way to recover from what had been far too late a night. Laura broke the silence just as Carmilla polished off the last bacon slice. .

“So, uh, was last night a normal thing for you?” Laura asked tentatively.

“The breakdown? No.” Carmilla replied dryly, earning a laugh from her girlfriend. “To answer your other question, no, I genuinely forgot to clear my internet history.”

Laura scoffed. “Okay, but you were on my computer.”

Carmilla blushed, then responded softly, “Sometimes I like to use your computer when you're not here, it makes me feel like we're looking things up together.”

Her girlfriend's face redden satisfactorily in return, and she sipped her coffee. The silence stretched between them, growing into awkwardness. Eventually one of them was going to have to say something, to actually bring it up.

Carmilla cleared her throat.

“Okay, so you want to know about what I’m into. I spent the better part of the 1980s and 90s in New York City,” she began quickly, “In those days, before the internet, you could find magazine classifieds for basically anything. There were these”, she paused a moment, searching for the right word, “parties, in the basements of clubs. Sometimes they had a facade for the day, other times they just said what they were.” She took another pause, watching the realization dawn over Laura’s face. “One night, I was particularly hungry and I figured, dark club, lots of consensual pain, maybe a good way to pass the time and get a free meal”

“The thing is, I forgot the schedule of this particular club, and they had a special night, only once a month, when they opened up the ‘playpen’ events.”  
She leaned back in her chair and sighed, reminiscing.

“It turned out to be a lot of fun. I met a lot of other littles. I even managed to keep my activities away from my mother’s ever watchful eye, for a time.”

Laura swallowed audibly.

“When she found out, she was furious, of course. She had the club ransacked and all of its members, my friends, eviscerated. She didn’t make me watch that time, thankfully. I just came by one night to find the place destroyed, as if a bomb had detonated in the middle of the dancehall.”

She watched Laura’s eyes go from concern to sympathy, to something different. Carmilla wasn’t entirely sure what, but she hazily remembered a similar look last night, when she’d snuggled up to her with Mads.

“Carm, I’m so sorry.” Laura started.

“Don’t be,” Carmila cut her off. “You know how I love my sordid tales. I know you love them too, cupcake.” She smiled at Laura, earning another sunny blush.

“So, wait. Have you done ageplay stuff since then?” Laura asked her.

Carmilla shrugged. “You’d be surprised how many creatures of the night don’t remember their childhoods, and want to do what they can to make up for lost time.”

“So...yes?”

Carmilla laughed. “A bit, yes. Nothing since you though. Well, until…”

The silence lingered far too long as she tried to get the words right.

“Laura, I’m sorry.” she said, and got a quizzical look in response. “Well, there’s a lot I’m sorry for, but I should’ve told you. I mean, long before now. We’ve been together far too long for me to keep a piece of myself a secret like this and I know you’re going to say something cute like ‘it doesn’t matter’,” Laura snapped her mouth closed, those exact words dying on her lips. “But I should be honest about what I like, besides you, obviously. You already know I like you.”

They were quiet another moment, Laura spoke first this time.

“Okay, so this...ageplay thing is something you want to do with me, right?” Carmilla nodded slowly.

“Okay. okay.” Laura nodded to herself a bit, as if she were psyching herself up for something. “I think I can handle this. It’s new, a little different, but not too-”

She was cut off by Carmilla tackling her off the chair, onto the floor and peppering her with tiny kisses.

“Ow, hey! Carm!” she laughed at the taller girl, who had cushioned her fall somehow and was intent on kissing every part of her. She hooked her arms around her girlfriend, tugging her into a hug. 

They cuddled like that on the floor for a few minutes, Laura, Carmilla, and Mads intertwined.


End file.
